Blade Dance
by Sir Juis Hi
Summary: Summary : A Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Fic x Slight!Campione x Others. Warning! Extremely OOC. Elements from other series shamelessly inserted.


Summary : A Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Fic x Slight!Campione x Others. Warning! Extremely OOC. Elements from other series shamelessly inserted.

...

His black eyes stared at the flames of crimson color.

These were the flames that had destroyed his home. The place where he had grown up and where he had been taught to fight. The only place he know.

Crimson flames, spouting out high, burned up the ceiling like it was nothing, and at that moment.

What appeared from within the flames was—a roaring giant of flames.

In its hand that was like a lump of lava, it was gripping a sword of blazing scarlet flames.

The thing in front of him was not a simple spirit—it was the very symbol of destruction.

It was the being that had destroyed the «Instructional School», that held many elementalists, in merely a few hours.

It was said that the power of a devil-class spirit pulled through even a division of the spirit knights.

The mass giant's flames had devoured evrything around him—but not him.

As if scared of him, the crimson flames started to waver the moment they got close to his body.

That's right, because to hurt him with magic, it would require a power that can rival gods—that's what the people from «Instructional School» had told him.

"Foolish. Flames of this caliber cannot hope to even singe my shadow," the boy muttered to himself, eyes still focused at the giant spirit.

Over the giant's shoulder, he saw a lone figure.

A girl, older than him—she had red hair and a beautiful face.

Her ruby eyes stared at him with hint of astonishment. In return, he also gazed at her with his hollow eyes.

The girl extended her hand towards him.

"—Won't you come with me?"

This was the first meeting of the Demon King, and the Sacred Maiden, Rubia Elstein.

...

"Hey, what's your name?"

The girl with the crimson hair asked.

The boy blink his eyes. "I have none; for I am simply a tool."

That's right. The people from where he came from did not call him by any name. They had just settled in calling him, Demon King-sama, or Your Majesty. Aside from those, they had never called him by any name.

For his old name, it was already erased from his mind in a young age.

He was only a tool for murder.

"That won't do," the girl said. "From now on, let me call you Kamito."

He stared at the girl. "Are you insulting me? A tool doesn't require a name."

The girl silently shook her head. "No you are not a tool; you are the Demon King, the destroyer of the world."

"Don't go deciding on your own."

...

The Demon King War was a tragedy that happened thousands of years ago.

In this war, the five Elemental Lords faced an opponent whose existence was heretical—a male elementalist.

It it common knowledge that only maidens can only commune with spirits and make a contract with them. Over the history, only one male elementalist was recorded, and he was proclaimed as one of the most powerful elementalist to exist, capable to making the Elemental Lords tremble with his mere name.

Demon King Kusanagi Godou, the one who leads the everything to destruction, «Solomon»

The only elementalist recorded in history to be able to use 72 Archdemon-class spirits and 7 Highest ranking spirits as well.

The 72 Arch-demon spirits, who had wrecked havoc towards the worlds were—

Bael, Agares, Vassago, Samigina, Marbas, Valefor, Amon, Barbatos, Paimon, Buer, Gusion, Sitri, Beleth, Leraje, Eligos, Zepar, Botis, Bathin, Sallos, Purson, Marax, Ipos, Aim, Naberius, Glaysa-Labolas, Bune, Ronove, Berith, Astaroth, Forneus, Foras, Asmoday, Gaap, Furfur, Marchosias, Stolas, Phenex, Halphas, Malphas, Raum, Focalor, Vepar, Sabnock, Shax, Vine, Bifrons, Vual, Haagenti, Crocell, Furcas, Balam, Alloces, Caim, Murmur, Orobas, Gremory, Ose, Amy, Orias, Vapula, Zagan, Valac, Andras, Haures, Andrealphus, Cimeies, Amdusias, Belial, Decarabia, Seere, Dantalion, Andromalius.

Each one of them were powerful enough to raze a whole nation, and the Demon King commanded 72.

The humans and spirits did everything but failed miserably in stopping them. However, their nightmares did not end there.

Because the Demon King had 7 spirits that were much powerful then the 72 Pillars.

These seven were powerful enough to take a human form. Each of them were the personal weapon of the Demon King himself.

Satan, Lucifer, Leviathan, Mammon, Asmodeus, Beelzebub and Belphegor.

There were also spirits that were employed under the Demon King's arsenal despite being included in the 72 pillars and the 7 sins. They were, Bandersnatch, Earl Void, Bahamut, Kirin, Surtr and Tiamat. Despite not being part of the pilllars, they were still famous for being a terror in the battlefield

The Demon King waged war with the Five Elemental Lord with the intent to kill them and lead the world to destruction.

Indeed, that was the darkest day in history.

However, during the Demon King War, a hero appeared.

A lone woman, possessing a legendary spirit capable of even matching the seven weapons of the Demon King.

Her name was Areishia Idriss

The Demon-Slayer, the Sacred Maiden, the Holy Purifier, and most of all, the Demon King's lover.

...

_Timeskip 3 years after the meeting_

"Finally," the teen let out a sigh as he saw the town from afar. "Now, I can restoc, and take a proper bath."

Smiling at his luck, the teen hastened his pace, eager to eat the especialty of the town. He had been traveling for three weeks straight and this was the town before the last stop. It was quite famous for its nice environment and food.

After another half hour of walking, he finally arrived at the gates.

He inhaled the air and noted that the air on the town was a lot different from the air at the forest.

The house were build tall and the streets were made from white pebbles. A glorious statue of the town's guardian spirit can be seen as it stood in the middle of a fountain.

"Ho," he smiled and inspected everything around him.

The first thing he needs to do was to find an inn, but since he was not from here, he had no way of finding one save from asking a resident.

He stared around and saw a guard patrolling idly.

Naturally, she was a female elementalist, guarding the twon from wild spirits from the forest nearby. He walked towards her and politely asked.

"Excuse me, can you tell me the place where the inns are located?"

The female, a few years older than him tilted her head.

"A tourist eh? It's quite rare to see someone here, especially since the recent troubles," the female muttered, making him tild his head. "You haven't heard? The guardian spirit of this town went berserk. Because of that not many adventurers had gone here."

"Berserk?" the male asked. It wasn't normal for spirits to go berserk. It was possible to get angry, but he had never heard of an uncotracted spirit going mad.

"Yeah, it was quite a surprise. Thankfully, a student from Areishia Academy came earlierm so the townspeople had relaxed," she explained briefly. "Now, I understand that your searching for an inn. The on on the north is a good place to stay, you can't miss it, the place is made from Narra wood."

He nodded. "Thank you, erm."

The female smiled. "It's Kylie Runnerswood, and it's a pleasure, Mr?"

"Kazehaya Kamito."

...

It was already night when Kamito left the inn to search for a restaurant.

He had already bought necessities for traveling like food, a change of clothes and first aid kit, not to mention a new compass. He was planning to leave tomorrow noon. The news of a berserk spirit was an omen that nothing good would happen.

"Well, it's not like I can avoid misfortune. I must've done something to offend Lady Luck."

Kamito chuckled to himself.

-Just at this moment, he heard screams from the townspeople.

His natural instincts kicking, Kamito narrowed his eyes to search for the cause of the commotion.

A few seconds later, he groaned as he saw the giant thing that was lurking in the darkness.

Even though there were several torches and some spirit crystal lightening the town, it wasn't enough to fully exterminate the darkness.

However, Kamito's eyesight can see even through the pitch black night as if it was nothing. It was something inborn. His eyesight doesn't need time to adjust in dark nor bright environments. He can see clearly without light.

And what he saw made his body enter his battle mode.

The one lurking in the shadows was an enraged spirit. The cause of the peoples' fear, and the reason why there weren't any tourists in the town recently.

A Wolf three times larger than Kamito, baring it's sharp teeth in its foaming mouth. Its fur standing on its end, stained by blood. He doubted if it belonged into the Wolf, a spirit does not bleed. Furthermore—

It was ready to attack at any moment.

(Not good!)

Kamito then noticed the line of sight of the enraged spirit.

Its eyes were firmly glued upon a young girl crying.

(Not on my watch...!)

Just before the Wolf can attack its prey, Kamito beat it by kicking the ground and getting the little girl out of the way. By doing so, the Wolf missed the target and ended up burying its head on the concrete wall of a shop.

"That was close," he sighed and turned towards the young girl. "Are you fine?"

The girl nodded. Kamito smiled and told her to run away, in which the girl had obeyed.

*ROOOOOOAR*

The Wolf stood as it glared with hostility at Kamito.

And at that instant, a bright flash exploded.

There was a ear-splitting thunderous sound. The rubble was smashed up.

"...!"

Kamito protected his eyes from the flying stone fragments.

That was a rain.

That was a rain of bombardment that mercilessly fired at the enraged spirit. The ground violently shook, and countless pillars of fire shot up to the sky. Kamito protected himself from the rubbles that was coming on his location.

The moment the bombardment stopped—

There was only the completely destroyed plaza left behind.

(...What on earth happened!?)

Kamito looked high up— at the direction of the bombardment.

Over there— a giant fortress was floating!

It was an aerial fortress that was equipped with several layers of composite armor and a countless amount of cannons.

A pair of frozen ice-blue pupils were glaring onto the ground.

The elementalist, who destroyed the plaza in an instant, slowly landed on the ground.

The one standing before the door was— a knight of a beautiful face with the appearance of an ice sculpture. She had brilliant shiny blonde hair and cold piercing ice blue pupils. She was wearing a pure white overcoat on top of her uniform, which Kamito guessed, the uniform of Areishia Academy.

Seeing the one responsible for the defeat of the enraged spirit, Kamito glared at her.

There were buildings of the plaza that were destroyed in every way possible by the bombardment. The fragments of rubble, which were smashed up, were merciless raining onto the people that had not flee.

"There were people here! What are you thinking using such an attack!?"

"I only exterminated the rampaging spirit. Those that were involved were unlucky— no, for it to end with this level of damage was instead lucky of them," the ice beauty replied any emotion.

Her cold blue eyes then gazed at him.

"You don't have the right to complain. Instead, you should be thanking me."

"Like hell!" Kamito responded, clearly enraged. "Someone of your power could clearly eliminate the spirit without causing damage, yet you purposely used something that can harm others!"

"I already did my job. Those people are at mistake because they could not protect themselve."

Instantly, Kamito's eyes narrowed. "Take that back," he muttered in a serious tone.

"I am a Fahrengart knight, I have never taken back words I have said," the elementalist have lost interest in the conversation with him and had turned her back.

Fahrengart. Kamito remembered that it was a family of warrior nobles that serves under Ordesia's military empire. They were the ones in control of the military and they also produced strong knights through the centuries.

"Tsk. After placing numerous people in danger, you still call yourself a knight?"

The Fahrengart knight walked away, ignoring Kamito.

...

Velsaria returned in the inn without making a sound.

Even though it was said that the spirit she was supposed to stop was supposedly strong, it didn't even manage to satisfy the hunger that she feels in her heart.

She wanted to fight someone strong.

Ever since her loss at the blade dance three years ago, she had trained until she collapse.

Now, she had obtained power that was ranked top at her school.

(However... no one can match me...)

No one at the academy were able to oppose her power. She became the strongest who does everything with strength. In return, they had became terrified with her. Talking behind her back, she did not have anyone aside from her sister.

But even her younger sister, had started to act strange around her.

No friend to talk, and no one to match her power.

Velsaria sat on the corner of the bed.

(As expected... I can only find joy there... in the battlefield...)

The image of a black haired young girl appeared on her mind.

The one who defeated her soundly with only one attack.

She wanted to fight her again. To show her how much she'd improved over three years.

Ren Ashbell-

As her mind floated about the Strongest Blade Dancer, she remembered the male that had opposed her earlier.

Those eyes did not have a single shred of fear.

Thinking about what he said, the former Velsaria would've agreed— but she was different now.

"Strength will be trampled by greater strength. Words without power to back them up are useless."

...

(What was her problem?)

Kamito, likewise, returned on his room. Instead of eating at the restaurant like he planned, he had eaten in a simple stall.

It was lucky that no one was hurt during the encounter, however, that did not exempted the establishments that were turned into rubbles.

If all of the students of Areishia Academy was like that, Kamito did not know what to do.

(Still... the witch's information is valuable...)

He sighed deeply. He did not want to meet the Dusk Witch so soon. But if what she told him was true then...

Kamito then stared at the spirit seal on his left hand.

(Three years ago... why was my memories erased...?)

...

Kamito ran for his life.

He did not really know what happened. First he was traveling on the forest after being tricked by a spirit and ending up lost, then he stumbled a girl -who was bathing- and after a series of events, it ended up in a misunderstanding, and the said girl chasing him with her flaming whip.

"Come back here you pervert!" yelled a crimson haired girl as she flashed her whip at him.

"I told you it was an accident!

"You saw my body!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I do not have interest on a kid's body!"

This moment, Kamito noticed that the flames of the crimson-haired girl becaame even stronger.

"I AM SIXTEEN YEARS OLD!"

The flame whip suddenly wrapped around his left foot, causing Kamito to fall harshly in the ground.

At this moment, the girl stood above him, proud and imposing, like a true princess. Her crimson hair tied into twintails swaying lightly in the wind. For some reason, Kamito felt that he had seen that color of hair and eyes before.

Kamito leaned his head backwards , staring up at the girl. who stood behind his head where it lay on the ground. He looked up and blinked.

"You do realize, from this angle, I can see your underwear."

The girl blinked and follow the line of his sight on them hem of her skirt. In less than a second, her face turned red and her mouth closed and opened. Kamito would've found this cute if not for the scary aura surrounding the girl.

"Y, yo, you...!"

"Red huh," Kamito smiled. "Ojou-sama is so daring~"

The girl's twintails shook frantically. "L, li, lies! Mi, mine are white!"

Kamito chuckled. The girl was so cute and fun to tease.

"So it's white huh...?"

Gogogogogogogogogogo!

Suddenly, he felt even more powerful flames coming from the girl.

"Burn into cinders...!"

Kamito let out a sound of admiration as a powerful wave of flame went towards him. For a girl of her age, the attack was pretty impressive. Her contracted spirit must be high ranking to do an attack like this. She also seemed to be quite strong.

(However...it's not enough...)

Before the flames had reached him, it dispersed completely.

"What...!?"

The girl expressed her shock.

"To hurt me with magic, you need a lot power than that," Kamito muttered. getting up from his lying position.

"I-if that's the case, then just suffer from my whip!"

"Eh?"

Kamito completely forgot about that, but it was too late.

...

"As I said, I'm not a pervert, so stop it already."

Kamito sighed for the hundredth time. He explained that he became lost because of a prank of a spirit, and that was the reason why he ended up seeing her.

Despite seeing the truthfulness in Kamito's eye. Nevertheless, the girl remained suspicious.

"...If you are not a pervert, then why are you here?"

A question of a matter of course. This forest was under the jurisdiction of Areishia Spirit Academy, known as the «Spirit Forest». There is no reason for the presence of a man in the academy where pure princess maidens are gathered.

Even if he was not a pervert, there was little doubt that he was someone suspicious.

"I was summoned here by that old hag, Greyworth."

"The Academy Director... wait, old hag!?"

Instantly, the girl's face stiffened.

The Dusk Witch, Greyworth is greatly respected by the princess maidens who aim to become spirit knights. It was said that her popularity in the Ordesia Empire is neck and neck with the Strongest Blade Dancer Ren Ashbell. Even after a decade since she retired from the squad of the Twelve Knight Generals, the most elite force of the Spirit Knights known as the «Numbers», her legendary name as a witch is still being feared and revered to the highest degree.

"I'm not lying. Look, here's the evidence," Kamito shrugged and took a letter on the pocket of his coat.

"No way," the girl muttered, wide eyed. "Is...that, the first rank emblem seal of the empire!?"

Kamito shrugged and pocketed the letter. "Anyway, I'm really glad that I met a person. As I said, I was lost because of a spirit. It is not very appealing to become a victim of the forest. From here onwards, which direction should I follow to get to the academy?" he asked.

"Which direction...for your own information, I shall tell you, that it takes two hours to get to the academy from here on foot."

"What, that far!?"

If he was to walk for such a long distance, most likely he would once again be tricked by the spirits. Since a student of the academy was here, he had thought that the academy was much nearer than it was. Kamito sighed, the witch really love to play pranks on him.

"And here I was, thinking that the academy was near because a student was here."

"Hmph. I was here for the purification ritual for a spirit contract. Being a spring next to a shrine, the water here has the highest holy quality. Do you at least know that spirits like a woman who has a pure mind and body?"

"A spirit contract? Here?"

"A bit further from here, there is an ancient holy sword in a historical shrine. Rumor has it that a powerful «sealed spirit» inhabited there. Since the founding of the academy, not a single princess maiden has successfully formed a contract with it. It surely sounds like a very proud spirit."

Sealed spirits – are not the spirits that reside in Astral Zero.

Among the spirits, there are those who were sealed into weapons or armors by powerful ancient elementalists. Most of them have brought about terrible disasters to the humans, and are dreadful beings called Djinn or Ifrit by ancient societies.

Of course, they are not meant to be employed by the human elementalists.

For that purpose, the ancient great elementalists sealed them in weapons or armor so that they will never be summoned again.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

If he was right, the girl already had a contracted spirit. If she was planning to get another contract, it would be impossible. Besides, elementalists that have formed a contract with multiple spirits are so rare that they are almost nonexistent Discordance between the spirits can cause deterioration of the balance of divine power. Without enough talent one can't control them.

"I have a goal. To achieve it, I must have a strong spirit," the girl whispered.

...

"Why are you following me? You pervert peeping maniac," the girl, Claire, she said her name was, frowned as she asked.

Kamito shrugged. "Without you, I don't know the way towards the academy. As I have said several times, I am not a pervert peeping maniac. It's Kamito, Kazehaya Kamito."

"Fufu, what a weird name. Quina Empire's origin?"

Quina is an empire in the eastern region of the continent. It is said that its language, culture and the relationship of people with spirits largely differed from Ordesia.

"No, it's not from Quina. I was born in a far remote island's minority group village."

Kamito intentionally obscured his own statement. The truth is that he had no idea about his homeland aside from its name, Alphas Theocracy. A small nation located in the middle of Dracunia and Ordesia empire.

"Hmm, whatever, we're here."

The shrine that held the holy blade stood quietly in a clearing in the forest. Claire easily removed the entry forbidding ward, then stopped her steps, and turned to Kamito.

"From here onwards, it will be really dangerous, so, as a commoner you should stay away."

"If you know that it's dangerous, why not stop?"

"I need to have a strong spirit."

Claire calmly shook her head, and stepped into the shrine.

Disregarding her warnings, Kamito followed her. As for coming all the way, it was true that he needed a guide, but more importantly he just want to make sure that nothing bad happens. Sealed Spirits, weren't sealed without a reason after all.

Sealed Spirits were strong and at the same time have a wild nature. They prefer destruction and chaos; given the chance they would even murder the elementalist that employs them.

They are not something that can be managed by humans— that is why they have been sealed.

Sixteen years of age, with such an innate talent of wielding a spirit, Claire might as well be called a prodigy. However, if by any chance, she was to release a sealed spirit and fail to control it, what would happen?

Although she was just a girl he met by chance, Kamito couldn't leave her alone.

"Why did you follow me? I can't guarantee what will happen to you."

"Don't you have the absolute confidence to tame it?"

"Of-Of course I do!"

"Then there's no problem if I come along. "

Kamito shrugged his shoulders and Claire turned away from him.

...

Inside the shrine is a dark gloomy misty atmosphere. Claire frowned slightly at the moldy smells mingling in the air.

"...Flames, let there be light."

A tiny fire ball immediately started to glow from Claire's fingertips, a basic spirit spell drawing on the power of Flame Spirit. The flickering light of the fire ball dimly illuminated the walls of the shrine which looked like a stalactites cavern.

However, for Kamito, the light did not made any changes in his vision. Even when dark, he could still see the lone figure in the cave.

A naked sword was stabbed standing in a huge stone. Although without a doubt it was an antique which was hundreds of years old, it had no rust on its body nor any dents on its edge. Delicate ancient runes were engraved on its blade, radiating a dimly blue light.

"Existing here even before the academy was found, «The Sacred Sword of Severian»."

"The Sacred Sword of Severian? The one that slayed Demon King Solomon?"

Demon King Solomon, Kusanagi Godou— commanding seventy two powerful spirits, seven demon spirits, and more, brought chaos and destruction to the world, and was the only male elementalist in history.

It was said that the one that slayed the demon king was the sword of Severian.

"Idiot, there's no way that's the real thing," Claire stated like she was amazed.

"Sacred Sword of Severian stabbed into a stone can be found everywhere in the empire. Some remote villages even have one for the revitalization of the village. Anyhow, even if it is not the real deal, since it is a rune sword, there might be a powerful spirit sealed in it."

"...Indeed. Certainly, the real thing would not be in such a place..."

Although Kamito said that, he still felt something weird radiating from the sword.

"Stay back."

Gesturing to Kamito who was coming close, Claire clenched the hilt of the holy blade.

"Don't strain yourself."

"...Got it."

Kamito decided to watch over Claire at the edge where the light barely reached. The sealed spirit might be provoked by the presence of other people. A heavy silence filled the surroundings.

Breathing deeply, Claire murmured to herself. Her voice trembled a bit; it seemed that she was nervous after all.

"—Oh Noble Spirit Sealed in Ancient Holy Sword!"

"—Thou Shall Accept Me As Thy Master, And I Shall Be Thy Sheath!"

From her cherry red lips flew a fluent incantation for contract ritual in spirit language. Her crimson hair stood on its ends. A crashing wind started to swirl inside the shrine—And, dazzling light radiated from Severian's holy blade in her hand.

(Amazing... she's really making a contract with a Sealed Spirit!)

Kamito watched, impressed at the sight.

From the holy blade stabbed in the stone came an overwhelmingly tremendous amount of divine energy. If it was an average elementalist, she would have already passed out.

"—Thrice I Command Thee, Exchange Vows With Me!"

And, Claire's vow reverberated inside the shrine— in that instant.

*Clink!*

"...I pulled it out."

Brandishing overhead the sword pulled out from the stone, Claire exclaimed with joy. In the next second—

The ancient runes engraved in its blade suddenly shone violently!

"...huh!?"

Claire involuntarily released the blade from her hand—The holy blade thrust into the ground. With a flash, it blasted into bits.

"Kyaaaaah!"

A short shriek flew, then Claire collapsed onto the ground.

...

Kamito ran for his life.

This was the second time this day. However, instead of running away from Claire, he was running with her in tow, trying to escape the white blade that was chasing them.

The floating sword slanted, pointing its tip in a downward direction, when suddenly it become motionless.

Then—

"...Get down!"

Kamito in that instant, pushed Claire down to the ground. A buzzing sound of an insect grazed the ear, in a flash it went far away.

"Wai-Waa-Wait, where are you touching me, I'll turn you into cinders!"

With her face deeply red, Claire beat on Kamito's chest repeatedly.

"Idiot, stop rampaging!"

Kamito quickly moved his body away, and looked in the direction that the sword spirit had flown to.

"It really went berserk," he sighed as he stared at the floating sword.

The spirit sword let out a tremendous roar, decisively knocking down the surrounding trees in succession.

"Crazy, what a wild spirit, just like a certain princess."

"What the heck, you're noisy..."

Feeling slightly awkward, Claire deliberately coughed, then stood up.

"What a rebellious child...I'll give you a proper spanking."

Her pair of crimson eyes were burning with a fierce determination; somehow she said some lines of provocation. Rolling up the fringe of her skirt, she then took out the leather whip which was coiled around her thigh, hitting it hard on the ground.

"You... you're not planning to fight it, right?"

"Amateurs should just stand back!"

"—Guardian of the crimson blaze, keeper of undying hearth!"

"—Now's the time to abide by the blood contract, come forth and do my bidding!"

Claire recited the summoning spell of her "Flame Spirit". A crimson flame surged and she was engulfed by intense heat. Together with scorching flames – a Scarlet Red Hell Cat appeared.

Instead of fur, it was blazing with scarlet red colored flames that were wrapped around the feline's body.

"The hunting begins, Scarlet!"

Claire launched an attack towards the spirit.

...

"Eat this, Searing Fire Ball!"

Claire released a huge fire ball from her palm.

Fire Ball is a high level spirit magic which uses ultra hot flames and can terribly burn up any of its target, leaving it completely traceless. The spirit magic's power is determined by the elementalist's own divine spiritual energy and the contracted spirit's strength as a whole.

The released fire ball drew an arch in the air, then exploded in a blast that even Scarlet was caught in. The shock wave of the explosion knocked down the trees in the surroundings and fallen tree trunks radiated from the explosion center.

Inside the swirling fire the hell cat's figure showed up. Naturally, the hell cat can't possibly be harmed by the blazing fire because of its fire nature.

The spirit sword floated motionlessly in the air. It seemed that it had not received any damage either. Naturally, Claire didn't think that she would bring down a high rank spirit with spirit magic. But she should be able to get its attention.

"Scarlet!"

Claire exclaimed. The flame spirit's claws attacked the spirit sword again. Its scourging hot claws could melt the iron steel. If its opponent was an average spirit, it would be instantly eradicated. But, the spirit sword quickly turned around, and the attack was stopped by the steel edge of the blade.

In an instant, the strange sound of metal scratching each other reverberated in the trembling atmosphere.

"Wh...What?..."

Kamito suppressed both his ears with his hands.

Receiving the full impact of the sound, Claire's face distorted from pain and she crouched down there.

The spirit sword released a weird sound— and then, transformed. Its shape changed from an average long sword to that of a huge greatsword.

In a flash, the sword dashed towards Claire.

But Claire's flame spirit took the unexpected strike and couldn't avoid the big swing to protect its master. The body was severed into two, and it vanished into the void together with the flames wrapped around its body, together with a painful scream.

With only one hit, the Hell Cat had lost the strength to manifest in this world.

Claire had collapsed on the ground, and her stunned blank eyes were fixed upward at the void where the flame spirit had disappeared.

Having finished off the flame spirit in one swing, the spirit sword aimed its next attack at Claire.

The huge greatsword flew with a bursting sound—

"Claire!"

Kamito shouted, and started to run. Without reason, his own body just moved before he knew it.

...

Diving in front of Claire, he thrust his palm toward the greatsword. Not his left hand enclosed by a leather glove – it was his right hand. Even if his body was resistant to magic, it did not meant that he was immune to physical attacks.

In this instant, Kamito decided.

(I'm gonna be exposed sooner or later anyway...No choice but to do this!)

—Oh Noble Spirit Sealed in Ancient Holy Sword!

—Thou Shall Accept Me As Thy Master, And I Shall Be Thy Sheath!

Sweat rushed down from his forehead, and he started to recite the incantation for spirit contract that left him with a familiar feeling. The spinning tip of the sword pierced the skin of his palm. Red blood gushed intensely from it.

To repel the sword's power, Kamito released a portion of his divine power, enough to blew his surroundings.

—Thrice I Command Thee!

"...No way, a Spirit Contract!?"

A surprised sound came from Claire's throat.

Kamito's heels sank into the ground as he tried his best to not get knocked out by the power of the sword.

—Exchange Vows With Me!

Withstanding the terrible sharp pain, Kamito finished his last word of the contract ritual.

Instantly, the body of the spirit sword radiated a pale blue light.

Kamito felt a scorching sensation on the back of his right hand. A spirit seal was being engraved very painfuly.

Normally establishing a contract with his magic resistant body was hard. But there was a loophole. Once the magic is applied inside the body, he would be affected like any other person.

And right now, the tip of the sword was piercing his palm.

In the past, only one male elementalist was recorded. He can be considered to be the most talented and powerful. Commanding 72 archdemons, 7 demon spirits, and other monsters. He was the person feared by the Elemental Lords.

Kusanagi Godou, the one who leads the world to destruction, Solomon.

But now, the second male elementalist had appeared.

Kazehaya Kamito, the reincarnation of Kusanagi Godou.

...

AN: This is mainly a Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance fiction with other elements included.

FF WHY U NO HAVE STnBD ARCHIVE?!

That's what I want to yell. I've started reading the story and I must say that I fell in love with it. The sypnosis and illustrations are so great that I downloaded the PDF version. And FYI, I only download PDF's when I plan to read them repeatedly. By now, I have read all 11 volumes more than 20 times! Aside from blade dance, I also have PDF's of Tora Dora and Haganai~

Yeah, Kamito had the traits of a campione, considering who his predecessor was. The one and only seventh king, Kusanagi Godou!

My only wish is that the anime is released soon, the manga discontinued (the Restia there sucks), and the 12th volume to be translated. The Prologue was very interesting!

I only got the name of the seventy two pillars from HSDXD.

Meh, I'll try to update this asap after I released the 4th chapter of my Infinite Stratos fic.


End file.
